1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a piled-up audio-source socket, and especially to an audio-source socket with a plurality of socket units which each is provided on each side thereof with an engaging means, so that mutually neighboring socket units can be flexibly connected and arranged to form various shapes, it suits various types of computers and AV equipments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By popular requirements of people for multimedia techniques, a mainframe of a computer or an AV equipment normally is provided with a sound-effect transmitting socket; the socket can form electric connection after insertion of different sound-effect connectors, so that digital data can be converted into analog signals and delivered to horns for emitting sounds, and for transmitting and amplifying other sound sources.
FIG. 7 depicts a conventional three-hole type socket structure “a”, it is generally connected to a printed-circuit board of a mainframe of a computer; the socket structure “a” has on the top thereof three annular heads “b” for insertion of different sound-effect connectors, one end of each annular head “b” is combined with a plastic main body “c” of the socket structure “a”; when the sound-effect connectors are inserted, the electrodes provided in the connectors and a plurality of electric conductive terminals “d” in the socket structure “a” are mutually correspondingly connected, this can achieve an effect of signal transmission.
The plastic main body “c” of the socket structure “a” is formed by piling of different components, these components must be separated given with different molds, this not only makes time wasting in piling connection, but also does not meet the requirement of economic results because of the need of developing plural molds.
As shown in FIG. 8, to solve the above stated problems, manufacturers in the art connect three socket units f1, f2 and f3 into a socket structure “e”, and each plastic main body “g” of the three socket units f1, f2 and f3 is formed integrally. The three socket units f1, f2 and f3 each has one side provided with a groove “h”, the first and the second socket units f1, f2 are further provided each with a protruding portion “k”, the third socket unit f3 does not have on the other side thereof the abovementioned protruding portion “k”. Thereby, the protruding portion “k” of the first socket unit f1 can be engaged in the groove “h” of the second socket unit f2, while the protruding portion “k” of the second socket unit f2 can be engaged in the groove “h” of the third socket unit f3 to thereby form longitudinal connection. The socket structure “e” can solve the above stated problem of developing plural molds; there are still some other problems to be solved though:    1. When the sequence of the socket units is changed, by virtue that the third socket unit f3 does not have on the other side thereof a protruding portion “k”, it can not be simultaneously connected with the first and the second socket units, and difficulty of assembling is resulted, thereby a conventional socket structure must be completely assembled following a predetermined sequence, and is lack of flexibility.    2. In assembling the socket units, they can only be connected in a longitudinal arrangement, and are unable to be connected in a transverse way or in other different shapes, when they are applied on circuit boards of different equipments, the circuits and electronic elements on the circuit boards must be arranged in accordance with the given mode of arrangement of the socket units; such rigid structures in fact are unable to generally suit various types of computers and AV equipments.